


Please, TC

by awessome1



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessome1/pseuds/awessome1
Summary: Rodimus is desperate but Thundercracker is busy.





	Please, TC

Rodimus squirms and rocks his hips down onto his spike, proving to be every bit the distraction he promised to be. His sounds are high and breathless and whiny and so so beautiful it nearly pains TC to continue ignoring him. 

But then Rodimus’ breathing catches and his valve clenches and he decides that its best to stop Roddy before he tips over the edge. So he places one hand on his hip, at which Rodimus freezes, and leans his cockpit against that cute, bouncy little spoiler on his lovers back. 

Thundercracker presses soft kisses to the back of Rodimus’ neck, all the way up to his audial where he whispers “I don’t remember giving you permission to make yourself come.”

Rodimus tenses up again and whimpers quietly before babbling an excuse “I-I wasn't gonna make myself come. I promise. Yo-ou just feel so good in me and I-“ he cuts off with a sharp moan when TC rocks his hips up into him once, he's left panting just from that bit of friction. “Ohh~ Thundercracker~”

Thundercracker smiles into his lovers neck. Rodimus’ squirming had brought him pretty close to the edge but he can hold out longer. “I believe I told you to sit still and wait.” He flexes his hand on Roddy’s hip, pushing him down just a little bit further. 

Rodimus fights to keep his hips still whining long and high the entire time he's held down, until TC lets him back up again. “So-orry. I can be good, I promise to be good.”

Thundercracker leans back again after one last chaste kiss to Rodimus’ neck. “And I promise to let you come.” He pauses to watch the way Roddy’s spoiler jumps in excitement and anticipation. “After I finish writing this scene.”

Rodimus whines in displeasure.


End file.
